


Yin and Yang

by cuddlydreamsonrainydays



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kind of poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlydreamsonrainydays/pseuds/cuddlydreamsonrainydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is the sun. Emily is the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

It started off all innocently.

JJ took her hand under the table during a particularly bad case in Massachusetts, and didn’t let go of it for a while. They didn’t acknowledge it further, didn’t destroy the calm of the moment; their breathing in sync and their eyes wide open. They were just supporting each other silently. JJ’s hand was warm where Emily’s was cold. They fit together perfectly like the two halves of yin and yang.

Emily started noticing after that.

JJ was the team’s sun, blonde and bright and always with a smile on her face. She was Emily’s sun, too. She smelled like vanilla and freshly cut grass on a summer day, and when she smiled at Emily, her heart warmed up.

Once she had noticed, she couldn’t get enough of her new drug anymore.

It was a Saturday night in August, warm and mild. They’d come back from a case late Friday night, and Hotch had given them the weekend off. Emily sat on her balcony in just shorts and a black shirt, drinking a little too much wine and letting her mind wander with the clouds that passed by. It always came back to sparkly blue eyes and golden hair, no matter how hard she tried. The wine was empty too fast, so she pulled on some shoes and left the house with just a purse and her head in the clouds. The supermarket near her flat was almost empty at eleven in the night; her melancholy steps echoed in calm silence from the walls and her own breathing was the loudest thing she heard. She found the wine easily, having bought it too often already; Saturdays often were made to forget, Sundays her days of bitter regret; the lady at the register just nodded at her, smiling sympathetically at the woman she knew by her broken and glued back together eyes, the woman who never smiled.

Emily took her bottle and got ready to step back out into the moonlight, when from her right side the sun called her mind and soul back into life.

“Em,” JJ called, approaching her quickly. She was wearing a white dress and her hair flew in the wind like golden rays of sunlight in the darkness of the night. Emily could almost see her wings. But the angel came closer and blue eyes mirrored hers; broken and glued back together by pure willpower and despair.

“JJ,” she said, noticing only then how slowly her tongue moved and how much her head hurt.

“What are you doing?” JJ asked with worry in her voice. She took the bottle to forget out of Emily’s hands, and Emily didn’t protest; vanilla scent enlaced her senses, sweet oblivion but with a taste of regret. The angel reached out for her, taking her hand; the sun sent the night away and Emily smiled.

“Come with me,” JJ said, her voice now soft and blue. Emily followed her sun in the opposite direction of the moon. Rays of sunlight and golden streaks of hair were one in her mind and one in her world. A light breeze brought a chill into the night but Emily’s heart was warm on the inside. JJ pulled her along and when she turned her head, a smile was on her lips. She was forgiveness were Emily was sin.

The streets were empty as they walked in sync, the yin and the yang, the moon and the sun. Their hands were still linked.

They reached JJ’s small flat and walked in without words; the bottle was forgotten but not the hurt.

“What are you doing?” JJ asked again, and she stroked Emily’s cheek. They sat down on the couch, pressed together for warmth and comfort; where Emily was cold, the angel was warm.

“I don’t know,” Emily mumbled, pressed into JJ’s side. “How do you have so much light?”

JJ smiled, and the dimly lit flat became suddenly bright; but her eyes were still broken and she held on to Emily, tight.

“I’m sorry Will left,” Emily said, and the darkness inside her mind strained her voice. Out of her mouth came just a whisper, but the room was silent, and JJ heard her, and yet, she smiled.

“There was no love between us anymore,” she said, and no regret darkened her shine. “I just miss Henry from time to time.”

There was silence between them and silence in their minds; the calm and the embrace were full of comfort that night. JJ was an angel and Emily the darkness by her side. A white dress and a black shirt just barely clinging to life was what heavens would see; to them, they were just two broken souls that danced on the line between insanity and a sound mind.

“I love you,” Emily said, and her voice was low. She looked into blue eyes and saw right into the angel’s soul. Love battled sadness, and what had been fixed poorly broke. “You’re my angel, the light in my life, you’re the hope I hold on to; without you I’d die.”

The sparkle danced in bright blue eyes as scars vanished the sun started to rise.

“I love you, too,” JJ said, and Emily’s heart became warm in the sun so bright. “You’re my moon and my stars, you give me strength and make me shine.”

When softly their lips met, they were yin and yang as two halves of a whole; the sun and the moon mingled and so did their souls. In their own universe they floated light as feathers and heavy as stones through infinite airs of vanilla and skies made of hope.

Sure, they were two broken parts of one whole; but together they fit and together they shone. JJ was warm, and Emily was cold, they held on to each other, eternity in their eyes and love in their souls. JJ was an angel who had fallen from high; Emily was the darkness that welcomed her light.


End file.
